custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Experiment Record 36A
Experiment Record 36A is a experiment performed by the Ipagha Science Organisation which was required extreme care and surveillance, due to previous incidents and the uncertainty of the experimental subject. Experiment Record 36A is about the surveillance of the growth of a silver mask, which was found in a fallen meteorite, discovered in the barren desert of Po-Kylda. This silver mask was then reported to have been growing a body... Record begin... Phase 1 of experiment: Attain test subject-Complete Phase 2 of experiment: Containment-Complete Phase 3 of experiment: Reinforce containment-Complete Phase 4 of experiment: Observe growth of subject-In Progress... Experiment log Unknown scientist: "Day 1 of experiment. The meteorite is now being investigated, which was discovered as of 0146 hours on 12th of July in the deserts of Po-Kylda. A search team has been deployed and ordered to retrieve the contents if any remain. We await further instructions..." Unknown scientist: "Day 4 of experiment. The meteorite was searched and we have retrieved a unnatural silver mask, which has a strange appearance, almost resembling what I believe to be an extra-terrestrial skull. Perhaps this is a message, but what does it mean..." Unknown scientist 2: "Day 5 of experiment. The silver mask has been put into containment, which consists of a small, bullet-proof glass case, and two guards situated near, just in case someone attempts to steal the new discovery, or there is something else to the mask." Unknown scientist 2: "Day 7 of experiment.One guard has reported a strange, bubbling sound coming from Experiment 36A, thus I have been ordered to perform an examination... I am now at the location of the silver mask and everything appears to be in order- wait what's this, placed just behind the top of the cranium, or what I assume is related to it, there seems to be a black and dark blue substance, almost growing, I will need to repor-" *Sounds of breaking glass then wheezing* "Ack-He-e-elp" *Sounds of gunshots* "What the hell is that thing" "Ahhhhhhh-Abrupt end of log Unknown scientist: "Day 10 of experiment. One of our scientists has been recently murdered by the newly found mask, which suddenly had mutated. The silver visage grew suddenly, a black and blue unnatural substance formed and solidified into growth attached to the mask, soon after, five guards were brutally murdered and Experiment 36A had grown what is estimated to be three-quarters of it's torso, and a long tentacle-like arm. It's monstrous form broke out then tore three guards apart with a simple flick of it's arm. However, eventually the being was neutralised, captured and put in heavy containment..." Unknown scientist: "Day 13 of experiment. A frame has been constructed to restrain Experiment 36A and the frame has also been set up, so that tubes, supplying classified straight to the individual's system, keeping it dormant. We have almost recovered form the recent break out of the experiment, but we will have to fill our gap of the recently murdered staff..." Unknown scientist: "Day 15 of experiment. More research is being undertaken, to discover more about the strange mask, that came to our planet just 16 days ago, then proceeded to mutate rapidly into a strange-almost familiar to our exterior structure. Caution is also being taken to extract a sample from inside the being, as to not put ourselves in a situation which could be most disastrous..." Final assessment of Experiment Record 36A Experiment aim: Gather research on strange mask discovered in meteorite, which can grow torso and limbs. Basis of test subject: Seemingly extra-terrestrial silver mask Successful phases: 3/4 (As of current) Overview of experiment(As of current): "Experiment 36A has been quite revolutionary, but I believe our understanding of species outside of our world will be broadened. Research is still being conducted on the strange, unearthly being we discovered...Unfortunately we could not account for the sudden growth, leading to the break out, which eventually caused a fairly large impact to our staff numbers. Overview will be developed when we reach groundbreaking information, which no doubt we will, given the opportunity we have been given... Overview end" -Sinplis Gallery Experiment 36A 2.png Experiment 36A.jpg Category:User:ToaSintras777